Sorpresa!
by Lady Marian of Winterfell
Summary: Un enojado Sasori y la genial idea de Deidara. (Pésimo summ) Sasodei.


- Sasori no danna, vas a seguir enojado conmigo? - preguntó un exasperado rubio

Ni siquiera obtuvo respuesta. El otro simplemente se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado. No pensaba dirigirle la palabra; aún seguía muy enojado.

- Maldito seas. - dijo un ofendido Deidara - Minímamente recuérdame porqué fue que te enojaste.

- ¿Ya se te ha olvidado? - la pregunta de Deidara irritó aún màs a Sasori - Fue TU culpa.

- No es que lo haya olvidado, es que a veces, eres un poco exagerado...

- ¿Exagerado? - Sasori estaba indignado - Si tu no hubieras entrado a mi habitación, no me habría enojado. Te lo prohibí expresamente.

- ¿Haces un berrinche tan grande por esa estupidez? ¡Ya te expliqué que entré porque no sabía donde más buscarte!

- Deidara, lo tenías expresamente prohibido. Si no podías encontrarme, pues esperabas a que apareciera

- Estoy cansado de ti y de tu estúpido enojo. - remató el rubio y se retiró a su habitación, dejando al pelirrojo solo en la sala de estar.

El motivo de Sasori para prohibir la entrada a su habitación (especialmente a su rubio aprendiz) era muy distinto del que todos imaginaban... Seguro todos pensaban en sangre y cadáveres. Si hubieran sabido que lo que escondía tan celosamente era una marioneta del mismísimo Deidara, se le hubieran reído en la cara. Se había acostumbrado a tratarla como a su esposa. La peinaba y vestía distinto todos los días, comía con ella y hasta dormía con ella. Si, él, el gran Akasuna no Sasori, estaba locamente enamorado de Deidara, su explosivo aprendiz. ¿Declararse? Eso ni pensarlo. Deidara debería tener opciones mucho mejores que él. Él solamente era su viejo, aburrido y frío maestro.

Al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo cavilaba en la sala de estar, Deidara se hallaba en su habitación. 'Estúpido Sasori", pensaba. Siempre se enojaba por estupideces y él tenía que rogarle perdón. Ya no más, estaba harto de eso. Si quería enojarse, pues que se enoje. Se recostó en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana, preguntándose porqué no le habría pedido al líder un cambio de compañero. Ah sí, cierto: estaba enamorado de Sasori. Estúpido orgulloso con cara de ángel. No tenía sentido quedarse suspirando en su habitación, así que decidió salir. Cogió su capa negra con nubes rojas y bajó las escaleras.

- ¿Sales? - Sasori seguía en la sala

- Voy a la ciudad a alejarme un rato de ti - respondió cortante y salió. Afuera, creo un pájaro de gran tamaño para que lo lleve. Estúpida guarida alejada de la civilización. Estúpido y sensual Sasori.

Media hora después estaba en la ciudad. Empezó a caminar por la calle céntrica cuando algo llamó su atención. En una de las tiendas había una marioneta del cuarto hokage de Konoha. Era una réplica exacta, a su maestro le hubiera encantado. Deidara pensó que tenía dos opciones: llevársela como regalo para hacer las paces o seguir peleando indefinidamente. En vista de que estaban obligados a trabajar en equipo, pelear podía ser muy incómodo, así que terminó optando por comprarla.

Dos horas después, apareció de nuevo en la sala. Sasori seguía allí, recostado en el sillón. Como el resto de la organización estaba fuera de misión y estaba peleado con Deidara, veía la televisión todo el día. "Podríamos estar aprovechando la guarida para... QUÉ SON ESTOS PENSAMIENTOS" Deidara se sonrojó. Con decisión, caminó hasta interponerse entre su maestro y la pantalla.

- Ven conmigo - le dijo, sonando más seguro de lo que se sentía

- Oblígame - le respondió un malhumorado Sasori

- Como gustes - y siguiendo un loco impulso, alzó al marionetista como si fuera una chiquilla

- QUE ES LO QUE HACES?! - Gritó Sasori negándose a poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio

- Me dijiste que te obligara y se te olvidó que eres más pequeño que yo. Tu eliges, caminas o te llevo en brazos.

-De acuerdo. Bájame.

Divertido, Deidara dejó a Sasori en el suelo, tomó su mano y lo condujo al sótano. Sasori iba enfurruñado y sonrojado por el contacto. Pero Deidara era terco y sabía que no podía escapar; si quería llevarlo, encontraría la forma. Deidara se detuvo frente a la puerta.

- Cierra los ojos - al ver que Sasori abría la boca para protestar, agregó - hazlo o te los vendaré.

Complacido por la obediencia del mayor, abrió la puerta y lo llevó hasta el centro del pequeño recinto.

- Sorpresa! Ya puedes abrirlos.

De mala gana, Sasori abrió los ojos y casi se cae de la sorpresa al ver la espléndida marioneta de Minato. Era incluso mejor de lo que a él le hubiera salido.

- Deidara, tu... - y sin saber como fue capaz, tomó al rubio de las mejillas y lo dio un corto beso en los labios - No tenías por qué... - lo besó de nuevo - No sé como agradecerte...

- Así - le contestó su aprendiz tomándolo de la cintura y besándolo con fuerza.

Sasori lo empujó hasta la pared más cercana, sin dejar de besarlo.

- Sabes? Deberías hacer cosas por mí más a menudo, así me das un motivo para agradecerte.


End file.
